The Road Less Taken
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both is part of the question everyone ask themselves during their life. For Holly Potter, this question comes after she has been in two wars. pairing: Aizen and Fem!Harry rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Here's a request from airinstone!

Aizen: so who is the couple?

Amalthea: FemHarry and Aizen. Oh and due to the request, FemHarry will be known as Holly! Ok Kon, Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter or bleach! All she owns is FemHarry, the pairing and anything else she and the requester decided on! Please Vote in the poll, also read and Review her stories! We are looking for Fanart too!

Ch.1 Prologue

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear,_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I marked the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

_**Robert Frost**_

A book closed as the reader said, "Have I taken the road less traveled? Have I changed so much from who I was that day when I first came here?"

The young woman sighed as she reflected back on her past and the road that led her to where she is now, she felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered the lives lost and gained, love that had been found in the most unlikely places and the sorrow of losing the man who had been responsible for her new life… "_Sousuke…I miss you, my love."_

The young black haired woman stood and headed to a chamber where a man with chocolate brown hair laid in a coma, she sighed as she softly kissed the man's cheek and smoothed his hair back from his face. Her companion, a young chocolate coloured lion cub mewled at her feet and rubbed himself against her ankles, she smiled and scooped the cub on to his back as she snuggled her only true friend since her friends had been killed in the wizarding and shingami war.

The small lion sighed as his lover laid next his real body and cried herself to sleep as she wished he would wake up, The cub waited until she was asleep then jumped on to the bed where he made his way to her face and gently nuzzled his lover, he gently held his muzzle near her lips and gently licked them sadly as he mewled quietly. Sousuke Aizen had to admit this was the worse yet best punishment for him; his soul separated from his "body" and forced into a young version of his animagus form. He could now only watch as his lover cared for his human body day after day in hopes he would wake up, this was breaking his heart as she barely ate or slept due to her nightmares and her desire to be there for him if he woke up.

His mind drifted to their rocky past and the day they met…

18 months ago…

Aizen was intrigued by the reading they had gotten in England of a human with the reiatsu levels of a Vasto lorde, he had sent Ulquiorra to find the human and bring her to him so he could use them in the upcoming war. He thought about the reiatsu reading and wondered who it could belong to when Grimmjow who had gone with Ulquiorra came in and told him that they found the source in the middle of a battle field, crying their eyes out over dead humans that surrounded them.

Aizen asked him and Ulquiorra to bring in the human and Grimmjow nodded as he went to the doors and helped a young girl through the door that was covered in blood, muck and dirt, Aizen eyed her disdainfully but kept his calm demeanour as he asked her name. He gasped when she looked up at him with broken, angry, mistrustful eyes of beautiful emerald and said "Why the hell should I tell a man that reminds me of the person who killed my parents!"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at her in shock as Aizen smiled politely and came down from his throne towards her, the young girl held a stick in her hand and pointed it at him as she told him to stay away from her and she wanted to go "Home". Aizen just smiled as he leaned in and whispered, "You are in your new home…"

SLAP!

Aizen was stunned as the young woman smacked him across the face and tried to run as he snapped out of his shock and grabbed her wrists, he pulled her close and told her if she didn't behave she would be locked and kept in her room with no one for company. Her answer shocked him as she spit in his face and said "Before or after you beat me, because that is nothing new to me."

Aizen felt a knot in his chest as he asked who did that to her softly and she told him that her so called relatives were the ones who abused and treated her like a slave, He growled at the thought of her being abused as for some reason it bothered him. While he was distracted by his thoughts, the young girl drove her knee upwards and nailed him between the legs and stunned Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as she ran into the hall to find her way out of the palace, Aizen forced himself to his feet and took off after her despite the pain he was in as he thought "_Ok now THAT was low…Oww. Now which way did she go?"_

The young girl quickly found herself out side facing a desert with pure white sands and crystalized trees, she looked back then ran for the desert as she thought it would better to die like her friends and adoptive family had. Aizen appeared a few minutes later and saw her running across the sands, he swore as he saw a hoard of hollows heading for her and quickly Shupoed towards her. The girl looked back and saw him appear a few feet from her as she hissed at his warning about the creatures heading for them and told him she would rather be dead by their hands then his after he was done using her like a toy. Aizen raised an eyebrow and the pain in her voice with those words; he stepped forward and then pulled her towards him as he slashed the mask of the hollow behind her that had been about to attack.

He held her in his left arm as he fought his way out of the hollows that surrounded them causing her to look at him in surprise then tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head into his shoulder, Aizen glanced at her as he blocked a hollow's cero with a quick kidou and pulled her closer as he got a clear path finally and he flashed stepped forward as he scooped her up into his arms. The girl squeaked and held on tight as they were soon back at the palace, Aizen then quickly walked down the hall with her in his arms and came to a set of rooms that were adjoined to his then placed her on the bed.

She looked at him with questioning eyes as she asked why he stopped her from getting herself killed, Aizen then sat next to her and told her "I don't know what happened to you that you would rather chose death over living…but I do know that killing yourself isn't an answer to your problems."

Aizen smiled as she turned to him and then said something that shocked him "what else and who else do I have? Everyone I cared about and who cared about me, their souls were destroyed by the killing curses they shielded me from during the last battle of the war…Hell I never even got to be a child at any time during my 17 years of life."

Aizen blinked as he said, "You mean you're only a child…who was fighting in a war?"

The girl snorted as she said "I was the main fighter that they pinned their hopes on and expected me to do everything and solve every problem."

Aizen now realized why she acted the way she did and sighed as he even had morals about let a child fight in a battle, he then heard sniffling as he looked at her trying not to cry. He sighed and pulled her into his arms as she finally broke down from the pressure she had been under all her life and just held her as the young teenager cried herself to sleep. Aizen felt the knot in his chest grow as he tried to lay her down on the bed but she refused to let him go as she whimpered sadly, he sighed and laid next to her as he wrapped his arms around her and drifted into a calm peaceful sleep as he held her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: due to the request, FemHarry will be known as Holly! Ok Kon, Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter or bleach! All she owns is FemHarry, the pairing and anything else she and the requester decided on! Please Vote in the poll, also read and Review her stories! We are looking for Fanart too!

Ch.2

Holly shifted softly in her sleep as she hugged her warm pillow and listened to its…Heartbeat? The teenager's eyes flew open as she remembered what happened, how Voldemort got away and now being held prisoner by an extremely handsome man and his underlings. She tried to sit up as a pair of arms held her down and gently tightened their grip around her waist, she turned and looked around as she realized she was in a beautiful room as the man that ordered her to be captured was lying down next to her, sleeping as he held her gently.

Holly blushed as she tried to slip out of his arms while remembering how gently he held her as she broke down crying, her movements caused him to open an eye as he smiled and let her go as he sat up with a sleepy smirk. Holly couldn't keep her blush off her face as she glared at him and asked just how long she was going to be held her against her will, Aizen looked at her in surprise and amusement as he told her that she was only here in case she could help him with his rebellion against the corrupted fool Yamamoto.

Holly went red in anger as she exploded "I AM NOT A WEAPON LIKE MY HEADMASTER THOUGHT AND I STILL HAVE TO FINISH THE TASK I WAS GIVEN TO FINISH OFF VOLDEMORT! SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR WAR AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Aizen was wide eyed at her little outburst and had to admit that he could have phrased his comment better but he couldn't believe what she had just told him to do and he actually admired that in a woman who would speak her mind to him, he softly chuckled as she huffed angrily at him and then turned away. He reached out and pulled her backwards so her head landed in his lap then leaned down until she thought he was going to steal her first kiss, he then stopped just before their lips touched and said softly "I WAS going to use you but even I have morals against using children in a war which your headmaster didn't."

Holly blushed as she realized he was probably going to explain before she blew up at him when she then raised her head by accident and their lips touched, electricity shot up and down their spines as Aizen gently deepened the kiss on instinct and Holly responded with a slight moan as her eyes slid shut in delight. Aizen then pulled away softly as she realized what just happened and felt ashamed which Aizen could see, he quickly placed his hand over top hers and told her that he would never force her to do anything and if she wanted him to leave then he would.

Holly blinked in surprise and then softly said that she needed to think about what she would do; Aizen smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek softly then stood as he told her dinner would be in two hours, he then walked out the door as she stared after him even after the door had closed. She groaned as she tried to manage her raging feelings in her chest and promptly lay down with her head on her arms as she sighed, "What I'm doing? Better yet, what AM I going to do…"

Two hours later…

Aizen sighed as he stood outside the young woman's room and knocked; he heard a tired "Come In…" and opened the door. Holly sighed as she turned and saw the man that was confusing her at the moment, he smiled softly and told her that dinner was being served and that he would like her to join him for the meal so they could talk. Holly nodded as she stood and followed him to a dining room with no one else in it; she raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her and told her that he thought she would be more comfortable eating in his private dining room then with his generals, a small smile made its way on to her face as he pulled a chair out for her and she sat down.

Aizen then sat himself in his chair and he started a simple conversation about their likes and dislikes and some of their pasts, dinner was soon served as they chatted and Aizen noticed the light in her eyes as she saw what was for dinner. Holly wondered how he found out that wild grilled salmon with rice, asparagus and green beans was her favourite dish to eat since it wasn't too hard on her stomach, she and Aizen then dug in to the food in a surprisingly comfortable silence as they ate. Aizen discreetly watched the beautiful teen as she ate neatly with well-trained manners, he couldn't help but think about how soft her lips had been when they had kissed but quickly dismissed what he was thinking.

Holly was stealing subtle glances at the man who appeared deep in thought as she couldn't help but think about the kiss they shared earlier, it had seemed so perfect and made her feel safe and warm near him like he would protect her from harm. She sighed softly as she thought to herself, "_Like I'm meant to be loved…for once._"

Aizen looked over at the teen and saw a sad look on her face as she pushed the last little bit of rice around her plate, he politely asked if she was done and she nodded quietly as she asked if she could go back to her room. Aizen softly sighed and nodded as he asked an Arrancar to show back to her room, she followed the strange human like creature but paused in the doorway to look back and saw the loneliness in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

4 hours later…

"Why can't I get her out of my mind?" Aizen asked himself when he heard a scream from the teenage girl's room.

He hurried to the door that connected their rooms and found her trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't wake from, Aizen quickly tried to wake her but found nothing worked until he scooped her into his arms. She quickly calmed down as Gin poked his head into the room with Tōsen and asked what happened, Aizen just looked at the teary eyed sleeping teenager and told his best friend that he didn't know what happened to her to cause such bad nightmares that she couldn't wake from them. He then tried to set her down only for her to cling to him like her life depended on it, Gin smirked as he said "looks like someone made a big impression on her…do I hear wedding bells in the future maybe?"

The look on his best friend's face had him laughing as he wished him a good night and headed back for his room with Tōsen going to his, Aizen sighed as he laid down on the bed with Holly wrapped in his arms and quickly fell asleep as she cuddled up to him in her sleep. Unknown to them, Holly's magic was looping a thin thread around their hearts to bond the two since they were meant to be together and also giving Aizen his own magic for an animagus form to protect his soulmate.

He groaned softly in the middle of the night as his body felt strange and woke to him rolled on his side which confused him, He never slept on his side and he rolled on to his stomach when he noticed his head was heavier than usual. He sat up and tried to reach up with both paws when he fell to the bed…wait PAWS?

He let out a frightened hiss when he tried to talk and paled under the fur that now covered his body at the sound he made, he wiggled out of the teen's arms to get off the bed and over to a mirror to see what he had been transformed into. Stepping up to the mirror, Aizen saw a grown male lion instead of his normal body in the reflective surface. His eyes went wide at the sight and he brushed a paw across his muzzle to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he then heard a shocked gasp from the bed and turned to see Holly wide awake and staring in shock at him as a handsome lion in her room.

She swiftly got up off the bed and walked over to him as his new tail twitched in nervousness; she knelt in front of him as she reached out shyly and stroked his ears. Aizen's eyes went wide at the glorious feeling that gave him and quickly head butted her gently for more which made her giggle for the first time in a long time, he looked at her as she hugged him gently and asked if he had been the one who had been holding her during her nightmare. Aizen mewled softly as he sighed at the loss of his human voice and nodded, hoping she would understand which made her smile and whisper thank you.

Aizen could see how sleepy she still was and gently herded her to bed as she smiled sweetly and asked if he could stay with her since she didn't have nightmares with him around, Aizen's eyes softened at that and he jumped onto the bed and buried himself under the covers despite his fur just in case he managed to change back. Holly then wrapped her arms around his neck as she snuggled her face in to his mane and laid her head down on the pillow, she was soon asleep with Aizen pondering how his body became that of a lion's. He slowly drifted to sleep comfortably in the young woman's arms, the next time he woke was in the morning and found himself as a human again but could feel the lion form waiting under his skin for him to use.

He yawned very much like a cat as he stretched and noticed Holly was curled up next him looking very peaceful as she slept, he gently reached and shook her shoulder causing her to blink sleepily up at him. She then shot up as she remembered the night before and quickly apologized for last night, Aizen smiled and softly kissed her lips to quiet her as he caught the scent of mint and pine from her while she blushed and pulled away. Aizen then told her if he helped keep her nightmares at by then he was more than willing to help causing her to blush a pretty shade of red, she then looked at him as he remembered something she had said yesterday and asked "When you said you have no one in the human world left, what did you mean by that exactly?"

Holly's eyes became sad as she told what happened with her relatives and how her precious people had their souls destroyed when protecting her, Aizen listened in growing horror as he realized she had truly felt alone without the people she loved and had been serious when she said she wanted to die. He pulled her into a hug as he whispered how sorry he was that she had to suffer like that, Holly blinked as she said "For some reason…when I'm with you, I don't feel as lonely anymore…"

Aizen's eyes softened at that and pulled her into a gentle hug as she relaxed in to his warmth, he smiled softly and told her "I would never leave you willingly if you allow me to get past your defences and get close to your heart…"

Holly looked up at the man who was being so kind and smiled as he gently kissed her causing her to think "_Maybe staying here won't be so bad_…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Oh and due to the request, FemHarry will be known as Holly! Ok Kon, Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter or bleach! All she owns is FemHarry, the pairing and anything else she and the requester decided on! Please Vote in the poll, also read and Review her stories! We are looking for Fanart too!

Ch.3

Holly was shy as Aizen was leading her down a hall by her hand, he looked back at her and smiled comfortingly as he brought her into a room where there were two Arrancar working on fabric. Aizen then asked them to help her get a wardrobe that Holly could be proud of, The two Arrancar looked at her and smiled as they nodded and bowed respectfully to their leader. Holly was then left by herself as Aizen excused himself for the daily meeting but before he left, Aizen kissed Holly's forehead gently and then left the room. The two Arrancar then asked her to come over so they could measure her which they noticed made Holly nervous, they smiled comfortingly as she came over and they gently took her measurements. They then asked what kind of clothing she preferred and Holly told them that she had never had her own clothes that fit her properly or that weren't hand me downs from her obese cousin. The two Arrancar were appalled and then began to help her choose some simple but beautiful clothing, Holly had to admit she had fun choosing her new clothes when Aizen came in from the meeting and asked how everything was going.

Holly smiled and blushed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, she definitely had to admit that He was slowly wearing down her defences around her heart. Holly relaxed as the two Arrancar looked at the two with knowing eyes and told their leader that everything had gone well. Aizen thanked them then led Holly out of the room back to her quarters, Holly then smiled shyly up at him as he sat on the bed with her and started a simple conversation about simple things. Holly giggled when Aizen then suddenly with out warning changed in to his Animagus form, Aizen groaned in dismay as he realized he had transformed back into a lion randomly. Holly then surprised him as she snuggled in to his side happily and began to stroke his ears, Aizen couldn't believe how good that felt as he rumbled happily in his chest and nuzzled her happily. Holly then kissed his muzzle making Aizen realize she was more comfortable with him in this form and he had to admit that the petting felt AMAZING. He then got an idea and hoped it would work as he gently pressed his muzzle against her lips, he felt his body change back into a human body and raised his hand to touch Holly's face tenderly as he continued to kiss her. Holly blushed but deepened the kiss and relaxed into his arms, Aizen broke the kiss as Holly laid her head against his chest with a pretty blush on her face. Aizen gently stroked her hair as he kissed her brow then stood as he told her it was probably around lunch time, Holly nodded and took the hand he offered to help her up.

After lunch, Holly's clothes were ready and delivered to her room so she quickly choose a pretty dress that reminded her of Odette's dress from the movie "Swan Princess" only with out the teal blue on it. She slipped into the dress and the standard espada boots, she headed for the door when Aizen came in and stopped in shock at the sight of her. Holly blushed at his gaze and then asked shyly "D-D-Do you like the dress?"

Aizen blinked at the question as he smiled and said "It looks beautiful on you, Holly-san. White and black certainly suit you..."

Holly blushed and told him "Thank you...I love the style of the dress and it doesn't hurt or chaff my skin for once."

Aizen smiled and then asked if she was willing to join him in a meeting so he could avoid some of the arrancar hurting her, Holly nodded as she was curious and gently took his hand as they walked down the hallway together. They walked in silence until they came to a large pair of doors, he then paused and looked at the trembling girl causing him to pulled her into the crook of his arm. He then pushed the door open and guided her into the throne room, Holly stepped closer when she noticed two of the men in the room were staring at her pervertedly. Aizen noticed and tightened his grip on her gently as he gave pointed looks at the two, Hollly then was then gently led up the stairs to where the throne was. Aizen sat down and gently pulled her into his lap causing the espada to look at him in shock, Holly blushed under thier questioning gazes and gently buried her head into Aizen's shoulder causing him to smile. Aizen then told them that Holly was a guest who would be staying with them for now and there was to be no harassing her from the espada or any of the other Arrancar, one of the men that had stared at her then yelled out "So just who is she and why is she so important?"

Aizen looked at Holly for permission to tell them and she nodded shyly as she shyly kissed his cheek, Aizen returned the gesture with one of his own then told the espada about her past causing cries of disbelief and horrified disgust. Holly just snuggled closer to Aizen as she held back the tears she wanted to cry because her feelings of hopelessness and sorrow were back, Aizen noticed as she closed her eyes to fight the tears and he softly kissed her forehead while tightening his grip on her gently. Holly then slowly fell asleep to the sound of Aizen's heartbeat and voice, she briefly woke up when the meeting ended and Aizen was carrying her to her room but soon fell asleep again.

Aizen sighed as he laid Holly down on the bed in her room and covered her up, he started to leave when he felt the same tingle as before from when he changed into a lion before causing him to curse. He fell on to all fours as the change completed itself causing him to sigh, he had a good idea why it happened so he padded back to Holly's side and jumped on the bed to lie down next to her. Aizen watched Holly sleep contently with him nearby and he nuzzled her gently as she shifted in her sleep, he soon fell asleep next to her as she wrapped an arm around his neck and cuddled closer to him.

The next day...

Holly yawned as she sat up and found Aizen in his lion form lying next to her, fast asleep. She giggled and gently began to scratch his ears and chin to wake him up, Aizen yawned as he blinked sleepily at her then sat up as Holly hugged his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the nose. Aizen rumbled happily in his chest at the delightful petting and kiss he was getting, Holly buried her head in to his mane while he nuzzled her hands for more scratching behind his ears causing her to smile. Holly cuddled with her Lion as his chest rumbled happily at her petting and he looked at her with glazed eyes from her petting, She kissed him again as his body returned to a human's causing her to blush. Gin then came in and looked at them with knowing eyes as Holly blushed and snuggled up to Aizen who asked what Gin needed, Aizen was then told that some man calling himself Voldemort was asking for Aizen to join him in his quest.

Aizen felt the young teen stiffen as she clung to him helplessly, he then told Gin that he would come talk to Voldemort himself to decline the man's offer. Holly looked at him gratefully as he stood and headed for the door after kissing her, ten minutes later he was walking into his throne room to confront the man responsible for his love interest's life she had to live. Aizen glared at the man and told Voldemort that he wasn't interested in a partnership with someone who would kill an innocent child because of a stupid Prophecy. Voldemort snarled and told him to reconsider and Aizen just gave a cruel smile as he had the espada throw him out, he turned and started to walk out when Voldemort looked over Aizen shoulder and snarled "Potter! What are you doing here?"

Holly walked up and pressed against Aizen as he wrapped his arms around her and promptly kissed her, Voldemort's eyes went wide at the sight then he cursed and fired a spell that Aizen protected her from. Aizen groaned in pain as Voldemort disappeared and Aizen fell to his knees as he fought the spell, Holly looked scared as she held him close as Aizen twitched while his body became a lion's body. Holly knew the spell that Voldemort had used and that it was a two week long spell that traps someone in their Animagus form, Aizen moaned as he came around after passing out from the pain and found Gin staring him in shock. He tried to talk but all he heard come from his throat was a loud savage sounding growl causing him to pale under his fur, He noticed Gin had backed up from him while Holly had been dragged back from him. Holly then pulled away from Gin and walked over despite Gin trying to grab her, she knelt in front of Aizen as he stepped forward and lowered his head into her waiting hands. He rumbled happily as he had his ears rubbed by Holly and then laid in her lap, Holly then told them about the spell and that it would run its course after the two week mark causing Aizen to sigh.

Holly just hugged him and told him that she would help anyway she could, Holly then stood along with Aizen and they walked with Aizen to talk with the espada...


End file.
